Embroidery machines are configured to position a garment relative to a needle on the machine such that a predetermined pattern can be stitched by the needle onto the garment in a predetermined location. It is desirable to locate a pattern in the same relative place on successive garments. Conventionally, it is known to use hoops and frames for this purpose. Conventional frames are known for garments that have a generally two dimensional surface such as a shirt or towel. There are also conventional devices known for positioning garments have a surface to be embroidered that are generally three-dimensional such as has and caps. However, such devices have problems positioning to the hats and caps in predetermined locations precisely and repeatably.
Therefore there is a need for to device that is configured to retain a cap such that an area that is to have a design embroidered on it is positioned in a predetermined position relative to an embroidery machine.